1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may include a plurality of light emitting diodes each having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. The OLED display emits light by the energy that occurs when excitons that are generated by combinations of electrons and holes in the organic emission layer are switched to the ground state from the excited state. The OLED display displays images by using such light emission.
The OLED display has a self-luminance characteristic and does not need a separate light source. Accordingly, the thickness and weight thereof are decreased compared to those of a liquid crystal display. In addition, since the OLED display has high-grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high reaction speed, and the like, the OLED display has been in the spotlight as a next-generation display device.
A unit pixel of the OLED display may include sub-pixels of a red pixel, a green pixel, and a blue pixel, and a desired color is displayed by color combination of the three sub-pixels. That is, each sub-pixel has an organic emission layer emitting one light of red, green, or blue between two electrodes, and the color of a unit pixel is displayed by an appropriate combination of light of the three colors.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.